Monkey falconer
About Overview: 'The monkey falconer sends out a single infinite lasting projectile. A falcon that seeks down bloons and scratches them thereby popping them. However, the falcon can only pop up to 3 bloons before returning to the monkey falconer and repeating the process. Furthermore, it cannot detect camo, pop frozen, or pop lead. The falcon moves twice the speed of a green bloon on hard mode and the range of the tower is 110% of that of a dart monkey’s range. '''Cost: '$350. '''Description: The monkey falconer controls a powerful pet falcon that seeks out up to three bloons to pop before returning to the falconer and repeating the process. Appearance: The monkey falconer has the appearance of a dart monkey except he is wearing a burly dark blue coat and wears a long tan glove on his right hand like the type commonly associated with falcon handling. The falcon itself looks like a kestrel with black wings and a black spot on his head, but a brown body and tail. Icon: '''The monkey falconer has a bird perched on his glove. Upgrades Path 1 (Carrier) Tier 1 '''Smarter falcon: The falcon now seeks out six bloons to pop per trip instead of just three. Cost: $250 Description: '''Smarter falcons pop twice as many bloons before going back to their handlers. '''Appearance: '''The falconer is now wearing a red cap hat. '''Icon: The falcon’s eye with three bloons in its reflection. Two are green and one is blue. Tier 2 Faster flight: '''The falcon now flies twice the speed of a yellow bloon on hard mode. '''Cost: $400 Description: The falcon now flies much faster. Appearance: '''The monkey falconer is now wearing a red scarf that is wrapped twice around his neck. The longer ends only go to the base of his neck. '''Icon: A falcon flying in the top left corner and a timer in the foreground in the bottom right corner. Tier 3 Carrier falcon: '''The falcon now flies twice the speed of a pink bloon on hard difficulty. Additionally, it gives you $1 in spoils and picks up a bomb at the end of each trip that functions like a 0/0/0 bomb tower bomb. The aforementioned bomb triggers when the falcon pops it’s first bloon after attaining it creating an explosion in addition to the scratch attack. '''Cost: $950 Description: Because carrier pigeons were too docile. Each time the falcon completes a trip, it deposits $1 in spoils and picks up a bomb to drop during its next attack. Appearance: The coat that the monkey falconer was wearing is now a darker brown than his skin. He is also now wearing a black strap that goes over his right shoulder with bombs attached to straps in the front and a red pouch for money on his left side. The falcon now bears the appearance of a sooty falcon and when carrying a bomb, is holding a bomb by the fuse in his mouth. Icon: A falcon dropping a bomb on a group of five bloons. One pink, two yellows, a lead, and a white. Tier 4 Spoils: After each trip, the falcon instead deposits $5 and instantly recharges all ability cooldowns within the monkey falconer’s radius by 1% of their total cooldown whenever it reaches the falconer. Additionally, it picks up three bombs instead of one. One for each of the first three attacks. Cost: $4000 Description: '''The falcon now drops five times as much cash, partially recharges abilities, and picks up three bombs instead of one! '''Appearance: '''The scarf around his neck is now part red and part orange. His hat is also now orange. In addition to the original money pouch being orange, the monkey now has a brown belt with four orange pouches for money, two in the front and two in the back, and more bombs attached to the belt where the pouches aren’t. '''Icon: '''A falcon zooming towards the screen while carrying a bundle of three bombs. Tier 5 '''The Deliverer: Deposits $10 and reduces ability cooldowns by 2% of their total cooldown each trip. Additionally, it flies twice as four times as a pink bloon on hard difficulty, seeks out 12 bloons to scratch each trip, and picks up 12 bombs each trip instead of 3. One for each attack. Cost: $20000 Description: '''Accept no substitutes! Flies twice as fast, scratches twice the bloons, gives twice the money, spurs twice the recharge, and picks up many more bombs! '''Appearance: The glove is now silver with a red jewel in the center of it and gold rims. Likewise, the coat is now gold trimmed. The scarf, pouches, and hat are both a silvery color. Additionally, the bombs are now gold. The latter of which has another red jewel in the center of it. Finally, the monkey falconer has gloves on both hands. Icon: '''The Falcon is dropping gold coins all over the screen. Path 2 (Projectile) Tier 1 '''Long flyer: Increases the range of the monkey falconer to 120% of the base range. Cost: $300 Description: Increases the range of the monkey falconer. Appearance: The monkey’s glove is no longer tan but it is white. Icon: A falcon soaring over a mountain. Tier 2 Camo tracking: The falcon can now detect and attack camo bloons. Also, the range is now 133% of the base range. Cost: '''$500 '''Description: '''Allows the monkey falconer to detect camo bloons. Also increases the range. '''Appearance: '''the glove is now red with a yellow trim. Additionally, the falconer is wearing a red band on his left wrist. '''Icon: Three camo green bloons being attacked by a falcon from the background. Tier 3 Twin falcons: '''Has two independently attacking falcons for twice the amount of carnage. '''Cost: $850 Description: '''Adds a second falcon to the mix to double the bloon popping carnage. '''Appearance: The glove and band are both now dark blue and the former still has the yellow trim but the jacket is white. Furthermore, there is a grey strap that goes across the right shoulder with a grey round canister of bird feeder. The falcons themselves both have the appearance of Gyrfalcons. If 2/3/X is in effect, the scarf and hat are the same dark blue as the glove and band. Icon: '''The falconer is holding one gyrfalcon on the right glove and another one is perched on his left shoulder which he is looking at. Tier 4 '''Mass training: Grants the falconer the Flock ability: For 10 seconds, it attacks with 10 independent falcons instead of 2. The cooldown is 60 seconds. Cost: $3500 Description: Call in the flock! For ten seconds, the falconer will use ten falcons instead of two! Appearance: The monkey falconer now has a light grey backpack that is overflowing with bird feeder. Icon: '''A group of ten Gyrfalcons ravaging a large cluster of bloons. Tier 5 '''Bird master: '''Controls 3 falcons at once instead of just 2 and replaces the Flock ability with Mass flock. Mass flock allows the falconer to use 10 falcons for 20 seconds and 4 falcons for 20 seconds after that. The cooldown is 45 seconds. '''Cost: $25000 Description: More falcons than you could ever need! Appearance: '''The falconer foregoes all of his usual clothing and accessories from all upgrades and instead just wears a giant Gyrfalcon mascot costume complete with wings and only his head visible under a beak. '''Icon: '''The falconer in his mascot uniform summoning a massive swarm of Gyrfalcons. Path 3 (Maneuvers) Tier 1 '''Dazing blow: Bloons hit by the scratch attack are dazed and slowed briefly. Note that this only works for the scratch attack. Cost: $600 Description: Bloons are now dazed and slowed briefly upon being attacked by the falcon. Appearance: The falconer is now wearing a silver chain and whistle around his neck. Icon: three bloons with the dazed icon above them. One is red, one is blue, and one is green. Tier 2 Sweeping dive: 'The first bloon hit each run by the falcon is popped 2 layers and stunned instead of dazed. '''Cost: '$400 '''Description: Falcons stun and pop two layers off the first bloon they hit each run. Appearance: the monkey falconer is now holding a silver laser pointer in his left hand with a red point. Icon: '''A falcon diving to attack a zebra bloon. Tier 3 '''Collateral damage: After popping the last bloon on each run, the falcon will make a gliding sweep back to the falconer. During which, its speed will be increased by 10% and it will pop any bloons it touches until it reaches the falconer. Also unlocks the “far” targeting option. Cost: $800 Description: Unlocks the “far” targeting option. At the end of each run, the falcon will glide back to the falconer popping any bloon in its path. Appearance: The coat is now black and the glove is now dark brown, grey, or dark red with x/x/3, x/1/3, or x/2/3 respectively. There is a dark grey strap that goes over the falconer’s right shoulder with a brown cover training book in a black pouch to the left side. The falcons now have the appearance of black falcons. Icon: 'A falcon burst through, and popping, four pink bloons during a glide into the foreground. Tier 4 '''Long glide: '''Instead of going directly to the Falconer, the gliding sweep homes in on bloons for 5 seconds before going back to the falconer. Additionally, the gliding sweep has its own air ripple that dramatically increases its projectile size. '''Cost: '$3200 '''Description: The predator of the skies! Homes in on bloons while gliding and delivers a much more powerful punch! Appearance: The falconer’s laser pointed now has a purple tip. Additionally, there are three whistles similar to the silver whistle hat he currently wears around his neck and the glove he is wearing appears to be more padded. Falcons are also now Peregrine Falcons and are much larger. Icon: A Peregrine falcon silhouetted against the sun behind it in the background with its wings outstretched. Tier 5 Falcon Heart: Replaces the Falcon with a summoned ghost of a Falcon. Said ghost is in an endless sweeping glide that pops 3 layers and dazes every bloon it pops. Every 2 seconds, the next bloon it pops loses 5 layers, is stunned for twice as long as a normal stun duration, and releases 3 energy burst fragment with 1pp and the same properties as the attack. Cost: $32000 Description: Summon a spirit of an animal that stays in a permanent glide, does much more damage, dazes every bloon it touches, and unleashes a powerful attack every 2 seconds. Appearance: '''The falconer foregoes all of his usual clothing and accessories from all upgrades and instead is bear handed, black T-shirt with a silver claw symbol on it and dark grey pants, wears a grey band around his head with a falcon claw symbol in it, and has a feather hung around his neck. The Peregrine Falcon is now a translucent blue ghost of a Peregrine Falcon. '''Icon: The monkey falconer is making a bird pose but his shadow looks like an actual falcon. Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers